


Naive

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [47]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Gen, clueless shockwave is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Shockwave accompanies Prowl and his brothers to a local bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://spotlight-noa.livejournal.com/profile)[spotlight_noa](http://spotlight-noa.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.
> 
>  
> 
> Note 2017: because i know i haven't uploaded the fic(s) at this point, I need to mention that Prowl is the oldest of 6 siblings (four brothers, 1 sister) in this universe. The youngest are split-spark twins, and they treat Shockwave like he's just another brother.

He’d almost argued when Prowl and his brothers dragged him to the club. He wasn’t fond of social settings—and neither was Prowl, really—but a friend of theirs was playing onstage and they wanted to go show him their support. Prowl’s brothers had learned meta-cycles ago, though, that the best way to get Shockwave to give in to their demands was to have one—or both—of the twins ask.

It had been a lost cause when he’d had two sets of pleading optics looking up at him.

Their table was as close to the stage as possible; the brothers all wanted the best possible view of their friend as he performed. A pale blue serving femme flitted from table to table, taking orders and serving cubes of high grade. She had given him a charming smile when she stopped at their table to take their orders and another when she brought their drinks. Prowl had leaned over and told him that he should be certain to give her a generous tip, to keep her coming back regularly. That idea seemed logically sound—after all, a working femme would be certain to work harder for customers who paid her extra—so he did as his friend advised.

If it was possible, the femme’s smile grew brighter, and she absolutely lavished attention on him. Shockwave was rather mystified by the whole proceedings, especially when Cable and Spanner started giving him knowing looks. When he looked to Prowl for an explanation, his friend shook his head and said he would explain later. At last call, long after the music was finished and the brothers’ friend had joined them at the table, the femme made one last stop at the table.

She handed him a cube of high grade—one of the more expensive, higher quality brews judging by the color—and a data pad. She laughed when he tried to pay for the drink and assured him it was on the house. Then she flitted away again, to begin cleaning the rest of the club.

He took a drink of the high grade as he activated the data pad. He had been correct in his assumption about its quality; the brew was flavorful and went down easily. The data pad, however, confused him completely.

It contained nothing but a schedule.

He turned to Prowl for an explanation.

Prowl gave him a smile. “She wants you to come back again on a night she is working.”

“Why would she want that?” Surely generous tipping was not enough reason for that.

“She finds you attractive,” his friend replied.

Shockwave was struck speechless by the sheer impossibility of that idea. A femme would never find him attractive. Would she?

“Didn’t you realize? She was flirting with you all night.”  



End file.
